Warriors: REDUX
Well, this is my first Warriors story that's not a crossover! In upcoming chapters with too much gore, I won't post it here (it will be on fanfiction). Prologue "Icewing…" The deputy, Snowlark walked up to the leader. The leader turned around and stared at the grey cat with his cold, blue eyes. Something was troubling the leader. His white pelt glowed in the sun. "Icewing," she repeated. Her green eyes met his. "Yes?" he finally replied, his cold, blue eyes relaxing and averting his gaze; he turned to look at the clouds forming in the distance. "Are you worried about the snowstorm?" "Yes… I'm afraid the snowstorm will wipe out our food supply." "This snowstorm does look bad." The leader shifted his position and stood up. He yawned and looked at his deputy. A scent wafted through the air, surprising the two cats. "MossClan!" the two cats blurted at the same time. "Icewing, there are reports of many MossClan warriors near our borders!" a warrior, Buntingflight warned. "We must fight, then," the leader snarled. "StarClan be with you," Buntingflight murmured before walking off, joining the other warriors. The leader stared off in the distance and watched his warriors fight… The just stood there as the blood poured onto the field, while the yowls and screeches provoked fear into the hearts of all of the cats. He was frightened. He had never seen a battle this large before. And there was nothing he could do… ---- Chapter 1 Unexpectedly came large, white birds (some with black spots, some didn't have any at all) and swooped down on the enemy cats. Their feathery talons gripped the cats and tossed them like dead voles. "Great StarClan – it's the Snowy Owls!" "Finally!" Snowlark sighed. Up around the corner, a cat snuck up on her and grabbed her. Hissing and snarling, the two cats fought until a snowy owl grabbed the cat and flung it into the snow. Blood dripped from her mouth, but she continued to persist. Even her father, Icewing was joining in the fight. His fur was bristled, so he looked twice his size. His fangs were dripping with saliva. A cat jumped onto a snowy owl and latched its fangs onto its neck. Icewing snarled loudly and launched himself onto the cat, digging all eighteen of his claws into it and biting into the cat's neck. The owl spun around and knocked both cats off. Icewing flipped around mid-air, forcing the cat he had a hold of to land on the cold, hard ice. SNAP! The cat landed on the ice, dead. Icewing shuddered, inching backwards and yowling. He was scared. He was scared he was going to be killed. He hadn't found a place where he could receive his "nine lives". He screeched and ran off. No one stopped him because MossClan was starting to retreated. "We'll be back," they said as they left. ---- Icewing was nowhere to be found. "It's not like him to disappear," Snowlark said while walking with a group of warriors, Tundraheart and Frostfall. Buntingflight and Mapleclaw stayed at the camp to protect the others. "He could be anywhere." She sighed. "That's true…," Mapleclaw replied, sighing. ---- "Where am I?" Icewing said to himself. "Hello, tasty morsel," a cat hissed. "Shut up, Flight," another cat hissed back. "W-who's there?" Icewing looked around cautiously. Two cats jumped out from some rocks above him, startling him and causing him to jump several taillengths into the air. He landed on his stomach, winding him. "Are you okay, rogue?" a white she-cat asked. Her pale blues looked concerned. "I'm Flight Of Owl, who are you?" she prodded. "I'm not a rogue," Icewing hissed, retorting. "I'm the leader of IceClan!" "Clan?" Flight shuddered. "W-what?" Icewing looked at her strangely. He cocked his head. And Flight never told him why she had said that… Chapter 2 "Why did you say 'Clan' with so much emphasis?" he asked the cave-guard, Flight. The other cat was silent. She was covered in mud, so he couldn't tell what colour she was. "And what's your name?" "I'm Aurora Over The Sky," the she-cat replied, "but you can just call me Aurora, since it's shorter." "Right." Icewing nodded. "But I'm –" "We'll take you to Teller Of Ancient Wisdom, he can tell you what has happened." "Yeah," Flight added quickly, before Icewing could say anything else. The cats had walked several whale-lengths before reaching the inside of a large, beautiful cave. The whole cave was mostly made of ice, but some of it was made out of beautiful, grey rocks with white bands, like a strange-coloured cat. The ice filtered in light from the sun and scattered it throughout the cavern. In the middle of the cavern, was a pile of fresh-kill and a few cats picking and sharing from it. A cat would take a bite and pass it to another. As soon as Icewing, Aurora and Flight walked towards the middle, some cats perked up and stared at him. He nervously followed the two she-cats. A couple of cats hissed at his intrusion. "Who's that?" a cat asked, hissing and spitting. "He doesn't smell or look like one of ours!" "I've never seen him before!" another hissed. Its ears were laid against its (her?) head. "He's a danger to my unborn kits!" a she-cat snarled. "Everyone!" Aurora's voice rang throughout the cavern. "This cat claims to be the leader of a Clan!" Her tail twitched. "Welcome." A large, black and white tom with icy-blue eyes stepped out and sat in the middle. He had a large scar running from his face to his chest. It looked like he had gotten into a fight with a wolverine. "I have seen signs that a so called cat from a 'Clan'. I've seen it in the ice and frost that lines the rocks. I saw a white cat with blue eyes. It was foretold that out of the ashes that four cats will restore the status of four Clans… there were once four Clans: Thunder, Wind, Shadow and River. They all became extinct…" "Extinct?" Icewing stared in awe. "H-how come?" "A great sickness wiped them out." His stare was cold and icy. It sent a shiver down Icewing's spine. "Remember… you must restore the status." "Yes." Icewing bowed. "Do you know where I can get my nine lives?" "Yes. Come this way…" Chapter 3 "Come." Wisdom twitched is tail to beckon Icewing to come. The two padded for a whale length until they reached a larger cavern. It was full of strange and exotic stones that looked as if they were made out of ice. "We call this Crystal-Ice Cave. This is where we speak to our ancestors." He padded towards the middle. An even larger crystal stone was sitting in the middle. He twitched his tail again. Icewing padded over and sat down. "Touch your nose here. Like this." Wisdom placed his nose on the stone and closed his eyes. "Now sleep, young one…" Icewing closed his eyes and slumped down onto the cold, hard ground; falling asleep. He opened his eyes to realise he was in a dream. It was a dark place filled with small, yellow lights. He recognised them to be stars. Some leafy plants popped up. It appeared he was in a forest surrounded by stars. He hadn't seen a forest in many moons. "Welcome," said a bluish-grey and white-bellied she-cat with deep, yellowish-amber eyes. "I am Goldenstar." Eight other cats padded up. "I'm Icewing… I'm here to receive my nine lives." "We know," said another cat. He was long and lean. He had black fur and white points and grey eyes. "I'm Sparrowwing." "You might not recognise us, but we're some of your ancestors, and we used to belong to the four ancient Clans before the sickness wiped all of us out," another cat stated. She was a dark brown tabby. "I'm Tawnybreast." "Icewing, are you ready to receive your nine lives?" all of the cats said in flawless unison. "Yes," he replied. He was ready! A small she-cat, presumably an apprentice, stepped up. She was black with green eyes. "With this life, I give you courage. Use it well in case of frightening battles." Sparrowwing walked up. "With this life, I give you trust. Use it when speaking to your Clan." Goldenstar walked up next. "With this life, I give you guidance. Use it when training new warriors." Tawnybreast bowed. "With this life, I give you determination. Use it well, especially when battling." A dark tabby tom touched noses with Icewing. "With this life, I give you knowledge. Use it when in need." A lithe, grey cat touched noses with him as well. "With this life, I give you strong legs. Use it when you need to run from monsters." An orange tom bowed. "With this life, I give you strong claws. Use it to defend your Clan, fiercely." A black cat with white paws approached. "With this life, I give you a strong heart. Use it when you fall in love." The last cat, a white she-cat with green eyes, he recognised to be his mother, Whaleheart. "Icewing… You know I have always loved you. I knew you'd find the heart to become a leader, and a strong Clan as well. I, Whaleheart, give you strength. Use it whenever possible, no matter the circumstances. I welcome you as leader of IceClan. I now give you the name Icestar." "Icestar! Icestar!" the StarClan cats shouted triumphantly. The cats faded away. Suddenly, before he woke up, a new cat appeared. She was faint but she spoke with a loud voice. "One of your kind, with two legs, with save you Clan…" The cat faded into the forest. "Wh-what is that supposed to mean?" he asked. It was too late, though. He sighed and decided to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes to see Wisdom looking at him. "You did it." He wagged his tail happily. "You're a leader now, Icestar!" "I-I did it," Icestar purred happily. "T-thank you, Wisdom. I must go now. I must tell my Clan officially has a leader now." Wisdom blinked and followed him back out to the cave. "Goodbye, Wisdom," Icestar meowed. "Wait," Wisdom walked up to him. "I want to meet your Clan." Category:Fanfiction Category:StaraptorEmpoleon's Fanfictions